


Art, Curls, and Birthday Presents

by ephemeralblossom



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralblossom/pseuds/ephemeralblossom
Summary: Rapunzel sketches Merida.





	Art, Curls, and Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



“Hold still,” Rapunzel said, wagging her pencil at her fidgety girlfriend. 

Merida pouted, sticking her lip out and looking up at Rapunzel through her eyelashes. “Aren’t you done _yet_? When I said I’d sit for you, I didn’t realize it was going to take all _day_.”

“Just a little while longer,” Rapunzel said peaceably, tapping her lip with her pencil as she examined her work. “You’re lucky it’s just a sketch. If it was a painting it could take weeks.”

“Weeks?” Merida exclaimed in dismay. “You can paint my mother if you need a sitter. I’d have no time for archery practice if I was stuck on my bum like a statue for weeks.”

Rapunzel laughed. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t be that cruel.” 

Her words were light, but Merida remembered the stories Rapunzel had told her about the eighteen years she’d spent imprisoned in her forest tower. Crumbs. Merida couldn’t imagine being cooped up for that long. She shivered.

“Don’t _move_ ,” Rapunzel said plaintively. “It makes your hair bounce, and then I’ll never finish.”

Merida concentrated on staying very still, even though every nerve in her body was sparking with fizzly energy, and finally Rapunzel nodded her head decisively and put her pencil down.

“Is it done?” Merida said, still obediently holding herself motionless.

“It’s done,” Rapunzel said, and brought the sketchpad over as Merida stretched like a cat, shaking her curls and rolling her neck. 

The Merida on the page was caught mid-movement, her eyes alight as if something funny had just been said. She looked poised to spring, impetuosity arrested, and Rapunzel’s pencil had caught the very turn of her nose. But most striking was her hair, riotous and overflowing, every curl traced with careful precision.

“Um,” Merida said, and suppressed a grin. “Do you maybe have a hair thing?”

Rapunzel put the sketchpad out of reach on the table and dropped down into Merida’s lap. “Shut up,” she said, her voice a laughing lilt, and slid her hands into Merida’s hair to pull her in for a kiss. 

Merida smiled against Rapunzel’s lips and pulled Rapunzel closer, her warm softness making Merida’s pulse begin to race. Angus would have to wait a little longer for his afternoon ride. With Rapunzel in her arms, Merida had only one destination in mind.

“Happy birthday,” Rapunzel said, when they broke apart. “Do you like the sketch?”

“I love the sketch,” Merida said, tracing the dimple in Rapunzel’s cheek with her thumb. “Thank you. It’s beautiful.”

“Next time,” Rapunzel said, the dimple deepening, “maybe I’ll draw you only wearing your hair.”

It took Merida a moment, but then she grinned, wide and free. “I’d like that. But only if you promise not to take too long. I’m an impatient woman.”

“Picky picky,” Rapunzel said, then shrieked and threw an arm around Merida’s shoulders as Merida stood, carrying Rapunzel bridal-style across the room.

“Enough artistic culture for one afternoon,” Merida said, kicking open their bedroom door with her foot. “I have a different birthday present in mind.”

Rapunzel leaned her head against Merida’s shoulder, and then started pressing kisses behind Merida’s ear, because Rapunzel didn’t play fair. Luckily their bed wasn’t far away. Merida dropped Rapunzel among the pillows and climbed up next to her, twining their hands together on the bedspread. And then – well…

(Best. Birthday. Ever.)


End file.
